


Unexpected [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Unkissed [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anderson surprises John, Anderson tries not to be a dick, English Accent, Holding Hands, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Soundcloud, They are professional damnit, socially awkward Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John doesn't really have a lot of time for Sergeant Anderson. That's what makes it so surprising when Anderson wishes to spend a little time being nice to John. In not entirely unrelated matters, Sherlock decides it's time to be just a little demonstrative in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072113) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



> Thank you, as ever to 221b_hound for writing and allowing me to pod!  
> Also thanks upon thanks to my fantastic beta hula-girl, AttyDiva, without whom, your ears would explode with my mistakes and I'd be even more of a wreck than I am!!


End file.
